


A cry for help

by LadyGrrey



Series: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mycroft Holmes Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Touch-Starved, exhausted mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: This is another story of Gregory Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes. Greg has a feeling that he should visit Mycroft and his feeling is right. Mycroft needs Greg.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101542
Kudos: 10





	A cry for help

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why, but it seems like Mystrade is my new favorite Pairing.

„Mycroft, are you home?“, asked Gregory's warm voice and it was cutting through the cold veil clouding his mind. He was numb, laying on the cold stone floor of his manor, where he had collapsed when he had returned home.

He hadn't move since. The games his little sister had played with him, had shook him deeply. Eurus. The east wind was here and it had wrecked havoc.

He couldn't answer, just sobs falling from his lips again, the cold stone floor still underneath him, while he tried to get up.

His Hands where shaking, while he tried to push himself up. His legs and arms were weak, but he somehow managed to get up and open the door, falling directly into the Arms of the Detective Inspector.

He needed help, but he couldn't ask for it. He never asked for it. Asking would mean weakness and he couldn't be weak. Not now, not ever.

“Hey, there.”, two strong arms caught him, helped him stand and guided him inside. The arms of his Detective Insprector.

“I'm here, Mycroft. I've got you”, Greg mumbled and softly pulled the other man inside. This wasn't the first time it was like this and Gregory knew exactly what was needed to help Mycroft.

They would sit on the couch, Mycroft leaning against him and there would be something rambling in the telly. None of them would speak a word. They would just sit there till Mycroft finally fell asleep and then in the morning he would make breakfast and tea.


End file.
